After The Bullet
by felfra
Summary: After the events of the season finale, Jane and Maura come to some realizations.


_Where am I? Why is it so dark? Duh, Jane, your eyes are closed._ I opened them, only to immediately regret it since they were so sensitive to the light. I blinked a few times until my eyes had finally adjusted. I took in my surroundings, instinct taking over as I felt tubing from my arms. _What is this? An IV? I'm in the hospital..?_

"Jane? Jane?" A soft voice flooded my ears. A voice that was definitely distinct in my mind. My eyes closed at the pleasantness to my right. "Jane, are you awake?..Can you hear me?" A small smile spread across my lips. I was safe. If she was here, then I was safe.

"Maura." My voice was a whisper, almost nonexistent. I felt content. I felt serene. I felt right. _Get a grip, Jane._ "Maura," I stated again, but I realized my voice was hoarse.

"I'm here, Jane. Yes. It's me, Maura. Water. You must need water." She sounded slightly frantic, but not in a scared sort of way. She was frantically relieved, if that's possible. I wanted to laugh at how she thought I was asking a question. I knew it was her. I could spot that lavender scent and soft voice anywhere. I knew it was my Maura. _Wait, Jane. Your Maura? Are you crazy?_

"Jane, oh, Jane. Drink some water." I felt a cup at my lips as water filled my mouth, I swallowed softly. She pulled the cup away, and I reached for her arm. "Oh, did you want more?" My eyes opened as I saw the soft expression on her face. Her blonde hair seemed a little out of place, and her clothes were wrinkled. I shook my head as I found my voice.

"Maura, what happened?" Her face turned to worry, and I could tell that I was scaring her. "No, Maur, I know about the shooting." I winced at the sudden pain I felt in my side. Everything had happened so fast. The last thing I could remember was the sound of Maura calling out my name. I had done some crazy stuff in my time, however, taking a bullet to stop the person holding me hostage had to be at the top of the list. Yet, I didn't do it for me, and that had to serve some consolidation. "I mean, why do you look like you've been sleeping on a couch for the past week?" A smile spread across my face as I expected some statistic to come spiraling out of her.

"Because I have," she said with succinct. "Jane.." Her voice was soft as she tilted her head. My smile fell. She was thinking. I knew Maura. I knew that face. She was trying to think of a reasonable way to tell me.

"Just say it, M." I don't like beating around the bush. She knew that. Maura knew me just as much as I knew her. She pursed her lips together. _What is she holding back? She knows she can tell me anything. _I could ask. I know that she won't lie, but I don't want to force anything out of her. "It's okay. Don't worry about it, ba-" _Hold it, Rizzoli. Were you about to call her 'baby'? _"I mean...it's not a big deal." I looked away, searching the room, anything to avoid the gaze of Maura Isles. I could see that she was about to say something, but suddenly, my brain remembered something very important. "Frankie?" I practically yelled as I tried sitting up but failed as pain shot through my body. "Frankie? Is he okay?"

Maura jumped at the sound of Jane's voice. Her thoughts had been consumed on what the brunette had almost just called her. She shook her head gently to scatter the thoughts to the back of her mind as she took the girl's hand. "Jane, he's okay. He had surgery, same as you, but he's recovered nicely. He's in the waiting room with your parents, I believe." _Did she almost call me, 'baby'? _Maura avoided her own thoughts as she continued to reassure Jane. "Do you want me to go get them?" I stood, attempting to release Jane's hand, but suddenly felt the grip tighten.

"No..please. M, just stay with me for a little bit longer?" _Oh, her hand..it's tough but soft. _"Please?" _Her voice..it's so raspy but genuine. _She was smiling at me as I looked down at her. _That smile. Jane sure does have a radiant smile. Those lips..mm, I could definitely go for kissing those li-_ "Maura? Maur? You there? Yoohoo?" I shook my head, blinked twice before clearing my throat.

"Uh, yes, of course, Jane." I sat back down, trying to depict the thoughts that I just had. "Are you sure you don't want to see your family? I know that Frankie's the whole reason you did this to yourself.." I trailed my words. I didn't want Jane to think I was accusing her of anything. Although her actions weren't the smartest, she had good intentions and for that I couldn't scold her. "In times of distress, family members are known to do irrational actions to protect those they love. Therefore, Jane, your actions are very justifiable.."

"M, sweetie. Could you maybe not do that, just yet?" I looked up at the angelic woman who spoke to me. _Angelic? Jane, angelic? I suppose that's how she is. She did risk her life to protect Frankie and myself. Angelic was definitely Jane, or at least heroic. _"I love when you go 'Google Maura Mood'. Really, I do, but please, can you maybe tell me why it is that Frankie is out of a hospital bed and I'm not?" _Did she just say she loves me? Oh, Jane, I love you too. Wait-no, she said she loves when I talk Google. How can one talk 'Google' anyways? I'll have to explain to her how that's not possible.._ "Maura, are you listening to me?"

"Of course, Jane. I was simply..I mean.." _I should really learn to lie. _"Well, to answer your question, you've been in what the doctor's call a 'mini-coma' for the past week. Most likely, it's your body's way of catching up on much needed rest. Consider it as your body trying to reboot itself." _There I go again, shouting out random tidbits. However, Jane did say she loved when I did that. If only..No, Maura, you are Jane's best friend._

"Maura?" Jane's voice was calm as she looked at her best friend. "Are you okay?" The blonde seemed flustered as if she was stumbling over her own words. I know Maura well enough to know the wheels inside her head were turning at full speed. "It's alright. You can talk to me." _She's so cute when she's thinking. The way her head tilts to the side. How she squints her eyes. Rizzoli! What is wrong with you? This is your best friend. Not to mention, your GIRL best friend. _"I'm here for you. I might be a little banged up, but I'm here."

"No, you're perfect." Maura's words were out of her mouth before the blonde could even think them over. "I mean, you shouldn't worry about that right now. Uhm, we should really tell your family that you're up. I told them that I'd let them know as soon as you opened your eyes." _Perfect? The epitome of perfection that is Maura Isles thinks I'm perfect? Me? Little badass- shoots herself- Jane Rizzoli? Perfect?_

"You mean it?" I noticed how sincere my voice was. It almost shocked myself.

"Of course. I promised them that I'd let them know.." The brunette cut her off.

"No, M. Not about my family..about me? You really think I'm..perfect?" I couldn't look at her. What if she didn't mean it? I know that she can't lie, but maybe she could alter the truth or something. _Wait..she's..she's smiling. That beautiful, makes my heart melt, smile. Did you really just think that, Jane?_

"Duh, Jane. You'd think that a smart detective such as yourself would know." There was no way I would be able to keep my eyes away from her now. When I looked up, I was almost caught off guard as my eyes met hers. Those beautiful hazel eyes were gazing back into mine. It was there. All of it. The emotions, the passion, the fear, and the genuine love that I felt. She felt it too. She had to.

"Maura..I.." I licked my lips, preparing myself to say the one thing I suppose I knew all along. That had been harboring itself deep within my heart since the first night that I spent over at her house. _All the signs were there, right?_ Our gazes always lasted a minute or two longer than necessary. Our touches lingering for a second or so more than they should. "What I'm trying to say is..M, I.."

"Jane," I stated simply. Maura's hand left Jane's as she stood. "I'm going to go get your family now. They deserve to see you since you're awake. I shall return with them in a moment." The brunette seemed flabbergasted at the blonde's actions. I can't let her say it. After the traumatic experience that she just went through, it wouldn't be right. I was the first person she saw. There have been plenty of studies on this. It's an automatic reaction. A common one that if I was a true best friend, I wouldn't let Jane fall prey to it. I want to hear the words, but I want to hear them when I know she truly means them. "Mr. and Mrs. Rizzoli, Frankie, and Korsak, Jane's awake."


End file.
